Beyond The Veil
by whysosiriusumbridge
Summary: What happened once Sirius went beyond the veil? "Sometimes, soulmates may meet, stay together until a task or life lesson is completed, and then move on. This is not a tragedy, only a matter of learning." - Dr. Brian Weiss. One-Shot. Trying to decipher what happened beyond the veil. Who will come to greet him?


**"Sometimes, soulmates may meet, stay together until a task or life lesson is completed, and then move on. This is not a tragedy, only a matter of learning." - Dr. Brian Weiss**

* * *

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. He hadn't bothered to look why it had suddenly become so silent because he was too busy dishing it out to cousin Bella.

It had been months – this felt _amazing_. After months, he was finally getting the chance to do something – he finally felt like a part of the order. He felt useful. He felt _free_.

He was so busy feeling these sensations that he didn't even notice until it was too late – there was a stitch in his chest as a heavy light him.

 _No_.

That bitch! The only thing he remembered registering was shock and a sensation of falling. He didn't remember hitting the ground though.

Suddenly, everything flipped. He was watching himself now – there was shock on his face. But when he frowned, it didn't reflect on his face.

It took him a while to register why. And when it did, he was already rising, but he didn't want to! His eyes were fixed desperately on the scene below. Harry was struggling against –

 _Moony._

 _Harry_. His boy. James' boy. No – _he needed to stop rising!_

He needed to go back!

And then he suddenly stopped. Everything was a blur – he couldn't see anything below him or around him – there was white light everywhere. Or was it fog?

He wanted to go back! He needed to go back to Harry – what would happen to him? And Moony. He couldn't even _think_ about Remus – left alone. He had promised his best man he wouldn't leave now - it hurt to think about him.

It was a while – or was it? – before the fog or light cleared… he was supposed to go on from here, wasn't he?

Just as he thought about it – he saw him. Walking towards him, hand in hand with his wife. The messy hair and green eyes he had just left below were back – they were laughing.

He was crying.

He hadn't even realized when he had started crying but the sight of his best friend, laughing, hand in hand with the love of his life, and after life apparently, had opened up an uncontrollable wave of sobs.

He didn't know when he hugged James, but he was patting him on the back, he could weirdly feel him smiling, while he sobbed silently, clinging to his friend, savouring his presence, mourning his own loss, and feeling undeniably _happy_.

Lily patted him on the head and then he was hugging her – she still smelled of nuts and grass and moisture? Wait no, that was himself.

He felt a thump on his back – he released Lily to look at James, who was still a little blurry so he rubbed his eyes – but his mouth was still stretched in a grin. A grin that was reflected on James' face – and no matter how hard he tried, it was stuck there.

Laughing, Lily pushed his cheeks in with both her hands, saying, 'Your face looks like it's going to split in half. Both of yours.'

She was one to talk – she couldn't stop smiling either.

'Yeah well, he's a drama queen.' Sirius said hoarsely, finding his voice with difficulty because he was too damn _happy_. So happy that his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment.

'Oi! You're one to talk. Mr.-I'm-an-unhinged-murderer-but-also-a-drama-queen.' James said, hitting him on the arm, though he couldn't really feel it.

'Oh yes Sirius that was really really dramatic. And I thought James acted all over-the-top in those situations. You could have just told Harry in the beginning instead of acting like that-'

'I wasn't acting, it was really-'

' _I've done my waiting! Twelve years of it_ – ' James was saying in a highly squeaky and throaty voice, holding his hands up like he was wailing to the heavens… or sky, or whatever was above them, '- _in Azkabanuurgh_ -'

Sirius had thumped James in the stomach, although he was himself laughing, and Lily was almost doubled over, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

'And – and that madness within. Real good use Padfoot! I'm proud of you.' Lily said, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back. A congratulatory punch more like.

'I'm really glad you're here again, mate.' James said solemnly once he had calmed down, his face a little red.

There was happiness shining in his eyes – and Lily's too, as she smiled softly at him. He smiled back, feeling at ease and _loved_ , even though in the back of his mind he wondered about Harry. Would he join them?

'What do we do now?' he said a bit hesitantly. What had _they_ done all this time?

'Now, we wait for Moony. Or whoever comes first.'


End file.
